


The Darken Session (Tialre's Prospective.)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Reader-Interactive, Sburb Fan Session (Homestuck), Timeline Shenanigans, Typing Quirks, bad grammar, mentions of cannon events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're sick and tired. You're going around in circles young prince. rewind, erase, delete.Where are your friends? aren't they suppose to help? of course not... if you tell them death will claim them.just take a deep breath... and Rewind.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Troll Character(s)/Original Troll Character(s) (Homestuck)
Kudos: 2





	The Darken Session (Tialre's Prospective.)

"WhY, WhY, WhY!" I shouted, looking at the bronze and fuschia pools on the ground, the bodies in which the liquid came from still warm. 

"YoU TwO Weren'T SupposE TO DiE YeT! YoU TwO Were SupposE TO DiE LateR ON YouR BedS! I Can'T BelivE ThiS!" Just looking at the two made my violet blood boil. I hated seeing them like this, yet it was their fault that they're doing this, it's their fault that they keep attempting to do things that I as their Time player advise against. Why, why for once in their useless lives won't they listen to me!

"T-T-Tialre?" Turning around my gaze settled on our sessions Heir... He was the Heir of Space, a very cheery fellow, gullible, and easily tricked, he so far has been the only one to listen and go through with what I tell them to do, thus he was the only one I trust with heavier information. 

"Yes, Jace, what is it..." I grumbled to the ebony-haired boy. His dark orange-brown eyes shifted around the room not wanting to meet my harsh gaze. He was fidgeting with the long ebony-coloured hood that was attached to his god-tier outfit. 

he gave me a nervous look before speaking, " Are you going to erase this timeline too?" my only response was a nod, I couldn't let the timeline corrupt because I left a window open for horrible things to come in from previous timelines. Unlike the first timeline, I'm not going to repeat a Bec Noir instance, since unlike them I'm not that stupid. 

He slowly padded his way towards me his steps were uneasy as he approached, and simply snaked his arms around me and silently cried into my shoulder. He hated the fact that i had to keep going back, he hated that I had to reteach him everything, he hated that all the progress we made had to be undone, but most of all, 

He hated this game. 

taking a deep breath I hugged him back running my clawed hands through his messy locks of hair. His white ears pressed against his skull, he purred ever so softly. "It'll be ok Jace, I'll be fine, this will be the last time." his wings were a mess of darkened blues and tangled blacks, as I reassured him. I gently pulled away from him, taking how he looks in one more time. how he had his Father's catlike features, and his mother's feathers. I gave him a shaky smile, before turning my back to him. 

pulling out an old rustic violin that shrieked for repair and maintenance, resting it on my shoulder I pulled the bow across the strings, letting the notes ring out each of them taking their respective turns in the song, each note undid an action, each note undid a day, a death, an entry, and a life. Red obscured my vision, everything was said and done, all is gone, and a new day has come. . . 

Greetings dear reader, I see that you have finally joined me, I am Tialre, Prince of Time. This is my session, this is my story. This is how it starts and maybe, you'll see the end.


End file.
